


Notion

by D7kyoshi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: AtLA, Avatar, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, bodyguard girlfriend, rise of kyoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D7kyoshi/pseuds/D7kyoshi
Summary: (One shot) Rangi begins rambling and accidentally spills some heartfelt warmth to Kyoshi.
Relationships: Kyoshi x Rangi, Rangshi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 202





	Notion

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve stopped progress on my other Kyoshi x Rangi fics until Shadow of Kyoshi comes out. They both contain storylines that rely on canon material. I will finish them though! Just want to get the details right.
> 
> Here is a one shot though of our ladies, set a few days before the raid in Zigan. Hope you enjoy Rangi’s beautiful heart. Major fluff warning!

An orange and purple sunset filled the sky. Two sets of eyes watched it silently, taking in the glow that it gave to the valley below. Kyoshi was leaned against a boulder, and while she enjoyed the setting sun, she mostly enjoyed the view of Rangi leaned up against her. Luckily, the diehard soldier had meticulously removed her armor and left it within eyeshot.

Kyoshi’s eyes gazed at the beautiful girl. They took in the smooth jet black hair, pulled eloquently into a topknot. The wonderfully floral scent always sparked a soft fluttering reaction in Kyoshi’s chest. She found it cute that despite Rangi’s attempt to keep her hair sorted and proper, there were always loose little hairs that floated to their own accord around her ears and the crest of her forehead.

Kyoshi couldn’t help but smile as she took in the details of her partner’s face. Every detail was that of a porcelain doll, but Rangi was far from porcelain. She was the strongest pottery ever forged by the flames of the Fire Nation. There was no one else that made Kyoshi feel as safe and sound as this one person.

Her eyes glanced downwards to find Rangi’s hand resting on her thigh, the girl’s fingers mindlessly fiddling with the fabric of Kyoshi’s robes. Kyoshi reached over and entwined her fingers with Rangi’s, causing the girl to move in closer in response. The warmth radiating from the Firebender made Kyoshi giddy. Her face was going to become sore from smiling too much.

“Your staring is really loud, you know.” Rangi’s lips formed into a smirk as her eyes glanced over at Kyoshi.

That wasn’t the first time anyone had told her something similar. Lao Ge had said it multiple times about her chakras. After years of being a quiet servant, capable of traversing the mansion without so much as a scratch, she was seemingly the loudest person in the room nowadays. Perhaps she wasn’t very good at suppressing some emotions. Perhaps she just wore her love on her sleeve because it had become much more prominent in her life now.

It was two days before the raid at Zigan and they both agreed to some time alone together. Though, it had been difficult to convince Rangi that a break from training would be beneficial. The Firebender’s traditional and militaristic methods ran deep to her core, which often meant no rest until perfection was achieved.

Kyoshi, on the other hand, was exhausted from the constant beating. And while she very much enjoyed the training sessions with Rangi, especially if the girl was feeling more fiery than usual, she needed a break. She needed a moment to relax and avoid thinking about the last month of chaos.

She finally spoke up. “I can never thank you enough for choosing to come with me. I know it’s difficult for you, having left your mom behind.”

Rangi squeezed her fingers. “Back then, my duty was to the Avatar. I had no choice in the end but to follow and protect you.” There was a small pause as she sighed deeply. “As for my mom, I just hope she is more proud than angry at me.”

The Firebender quickly changed the subject. “Now, I still protect the Avatar, but I also protect you.” Rangi rested her head on Kyoshi’s shoulder. There was a moment of silence before she chuckled and began speaking again. “When we first heard that you might be the actual Avatar, I was in disbelief. It felt like everything I had done was contributed towards a lie. I wondered how some servant girl who was hardly an Earthbender could be anything close to the Avatar.”

Kyoshi frowned with a sigh. “Thanks for the reassurance two days out from our big mission.”

Rangi sat up and turned to face Kyoshi. “I promise I’m going somewhere with this.” She took both of Kyoshi’s hands in hers.

The Earthbender looked at her with skepticism.

“I was also upset and confused because I thought it was wrong of me to have feelings for the Avatar. What if those feelings got in the way of my job? What if they clouded my judgement? It scared me. I was upset with you for keeping such a big revelation from me.”

Kyoshi stared at Rangi, dumbfounded. She took in the emotion. Rangi’s eyebrows were furrowed as she came to terms with the free flowing from her. “Wait, did you have feelings for me before all of this happened?”

Rangi slowly nodded. “Honestly,” she moved her right hand to the back of her neck, rubbing it nervously while cringing. “I’ve really liked you for quite some time now. I actually admire you, wholeheartedly. You are so kind, almost to the point of detriment. You would do anything for the people closest to you. You have come from such an undeserving upbringing and sometimes I wish I could have known you when we were much younger because I would have protected you then. And you’re so beautiful. I’ve wanted to kiss you for over a year now and back at the compound, it was difficult some days because I just wanted to be next to you and not Yun.”

Rangi took a deep breath before continuing, the sound of tears surfacing welled into her voice. “And so many nights I just laid awake, staring at the ceiling of my room, thinking about how I wanted to walk to your room and curl up next to you because there were a few times where we had hugged and I would just think about falling asleep in your arms. And that night when we shared a tent in the Southern Water Tribe, you did hold me in your arms and I just melted. I felt comforted for the first time in a long time. And you never let me go that whole night. I would wake up and there you were, still holding me. And your warmth just made this fire in me grow and pulse and I could of kissed you. I wanted to kiss you. I wanted to just grab your face and run my fingers through your hair and absolutely and completely dissolve myself into you. 

“And I’ve come to realize that loving you only clears my judgement. It focuses my purpose and it brings out this deep fire in my heart. And- and- I’m rambling now but you have no idea how much and how long I have loved you, Kyoshi.” She stopped in her tracks, her eyes growing wide in shock.

Kyoshi’s eyes also grew in surprise. She was simply going to let Rangi keep going because sometimes it was best to let her release pent up words. This happened often back at the mansion. Her and Rangi would be together while Yun was off with Jianzhu or Hei-Ran, and Rangi would begin to talk endlessly about things. Nobody would have guessed it unless they were close with the girl. But, this time had taken an unexpected turn. 

Rangi immediately hid her face in her hands. “I’m so embarrassed. You make me so flustered sometimes. I didn’t mean- I just- friend- love- please help.”

Kyoshi started laughing and grabbed Rangi’s forearms, pulling her closer so their faces almost met. “Don’t be embarrassed. I love you too.” She pulled Rangi the rest of the way and kissed her deeply. The girl moved closer, straddling her lap while never breaking contact with their lips.

Rangi gently placed her hands on the sides of Kyoshi’s face and pulled her lips away while pressing their foreheads together. Their eyes meet, Rangi’s bronze gaze full of intensity. There was an overwhelming amount of emotion flowing from them. “I know your duties as the Avatar will put you in situations where I can’t always be with you, but I promise to always protect you.”

Kyoshi smiled and placed her hands on Rangi’s back. “You know, one day, I’m going to be the one protecting you.”

Her bodyguard girlfriend snorted in amusement. “I sure hope so, Avatar. I’ll never stop trying to keep you safe though, even after you’re fully realized and no longer need me.”

“I’ll always need you. I’ll always want you too.” Kyoshi kissed Rangi as she wrapped her arms around her muscular frame. If she could simply avoid all of her new responsibilities and hold Rangi for the rest of her days, she would happily give in to that fate. Everything about this girl made her simultaneously weak and strong. She melted everyday while staring at her, but she was beginning to feel invincible with her around.

**Author's Note:**

> I write to specifically picked out music and often find a lot of inspiration for my works within lyrics of certain songs. The titles of my works and of chapters are typically named after the song(s). I’ve decided to start sharing that little extra piece with you all:
> 
> Notion by Tash Sultana  
> “But I can't take my mind off of you  
> A thousand words, pouring out”


End file.
